Web search engines like GOOGLE exist. Mobile devices like the IPHONE allow users to search through GOOGLE.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.